


Prolonged:Hold on till May

by orphan_account



Series: Hell Above Collide with the Sky [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Forced Marriage, Forced Relationship, Love at First Sight, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2652773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU- Where naruto's parents never died, the bullying continued, naruto never spoke up, He eventually starts cutting, Suicidal!Naruto, <br/>Orochimaru x Naruto (Forced Love)<br/>Shikamaru x naruto (First crush.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Disasterology

**___past___**

_The slick, Dark sky of night could be seen as Stars twinkled, everyone was asleep._

_Expect for one boy..._

_He had blond hair a great personality, He wore Gray t-shirt and blue pants sound like you're typical boy right?_

_Wrong, some are afraid of him..some are disgusted of him,Parents give him dirty looks, kids bully him,_

_Rumors are spreading, there's a demon inside the boy, some say he' shouldn't be welcomed...some say he's evil, they tried to kill him once..he remembers it.._

_The reason no one is doing it now is because...His father threatening everyone....everyone in the town,_

_His father didn't care if The higher ups got upset, he wasn't about to let his son get murder in fornt of his own eye's_

_They called him names tho..talked behind his back...they called him.._

_"Demon."_

_"Worthless."_

_"Fag."_

_"Ugly."_

_And more..._

_His name was Uzumaki Naruto,_

_He all was wonder "How was he so different? "_

_He was just like all the other kids.._

_Wasn't he?_

 


	2. Don't You Dare Forget The Sun

**____Present____**

The sun Shined threw the boy's window, as his mother called for him to get up from downstairs, Naruto Looked at each wrist, silced of small cuts, he sighed He'll do it later.

He got up and yawned putting on his usual clothes, and goggles, he grinned 

He opened the wooden door, and headed downstairs were his mother was, Uzumaki Kushina was her name she was beautiful, to naruto she beat all the girls in village, her long red hair, and soft warm smile.

He grinned as he sat down by her.

"Where's dad?" He asked looking around the room for his father.

She gave a small smile, "He's..Talking with some people, he'll be back." 

A humm of agreement, and naruto ate his breakfast. 

***

The loud yawn was heard, as a raven haired boy stretched while geting up.

"I hate morning's.' The boy mumbled

There was a loud crash, and the boy sat up to see what happened

"Dammit!" The female cursed, 

The boy opened the door to see his mother, on the floor with three broken plates.

Shikamaru scoffed "Again?"

The female looked up to her son. And let out a Sneer "What'd you say boy?"

He was silent...it wasn't she was his real mother, but he didn't wanna get in a fight with his Father again for 'Bad mouthing' his mother.

"Nevermind, I'm going to school."

Cause right now he rather be at school then with his bitch of a mother. And then in general wasn't.

***

Boy sighed, school was his least favorite, but he had to go.

"I'm going to school now Mama!" He never really Called her mama it was all was 'Mother` or 'Mom' but he feels happy today.

Kushina smiled at her son, "Okay, have a good day." She kissed him on his cheek witch he rubbed off and she chuckled

He opened their door, noticing a few kids too, and some he didn't wanna.

He ignored thr dirty looks people gave him, the only dirty look One person didn't give him was the ramen guy's shop, 

He ignored the talking, and walked he was used to all this.

***

School ws definitely a lot worse, he didn't know what was. His mother bitching at him or the teachers. 

Life was difficulty, like Really..

***

Naruto sighed he was here, and he didn't like it, not at all..

The kids were the problem, "Hey Idiot!"that's a new one.

The boy spoke again "What you still doing here? I thought our parents killed you already." The other boys snickered.

Naruto said nothing.

Another boy spoke "Oh what's wrong baby? Cat got you're tongue? "

They all laughed, he clenched his fist they can't give him a day off?

The boy put his hand on his shoulder, "C'mon now stupid twerp we know you coul-" he never finished his sentence, instead he punched the boy in the face and he fell flat on his ass

"Shut. Up." Naruto looked at the boy staighter in the eye, nothing in naruto's eye's but hate..lots of hate...and Murderous Eye's, oh...the boy was shivering now wasn't he?

Naruto knleed down.. and grinned oh like the ever so kindly person he is and said "You should get that checked before you die out, After all I'm just a demon to this stupid town ain't i?"

The boy was shaking. 

Naruto was getting annoyed "AIN'T I?"

the boy nodded quickly getting up front  his sitting position, 

'What a punk.' Naruto thought 

Naruto spoke aloud "Listen here! and listen good, I'm not about to let some whimps pick on me because i'm different! You got a problem with me? You can stick a dildo up you're ass, Cause i don't fucking care, I never liked this town any." His last hatred stare was at everyone, 

As they scrambled to class naruto took his time, sitting down.

A small 'Psst' came toward him oh no not this time he was fucking going to get some fucking peace.

A girl spoke, Silently "You're n-naruto right?"

Naruto was silent for a minute then spoke, "Yes."

The girl smiled "I'm hinata, It it was really cool how you stood up to yourself and punched that one jerk, t-that was really cool."

Naruto was silent...he's never been cool before, and especially to a Girl!

Naruto grinned, "That was uuh the first time i did it actually.'

The girl smiled, and chuckled a little, "Well screw what other people think about you naruto, i think you're awesome."

Naruto smiled he's first real friend "Yeah, you're pretty awesome to. "

The girl's eyes lit up 'Really? "

Naruto nodded, "Yeah."

Yeah.

***

The dusk was gray, the man scrumbled to the floor, as the blad went a little deeper the man screamed in pain.

The snake man spit out the last remaining. Blood in his mouth and spoke "Think you're so tough eh?"

The man cried in pain as the blade went futher in his lower back.

"P-please s-spear me." The man spoke 

The snake man said nothing 

"I'll t-tell you anything you want p-please!' The man pleade

There was silence, the Crying man spoke again "Y-you're looking for demon's right?"

Silence..

"yes."

The yelped loudly "T-there's a demon in l-leaf village"

He was curious' Leaf village ay?"

"Y-yes"

He was interested "What's ths demon's name?"

The man was silent..."Uzumaki, ..Uzumaki Naruto,"

His tongue sled out with a hiss "Mmm sounds tempting, for that you are spared but i don't wanna see you're face around me again or I'll kill you ya hear me?"

The spoke "OH THANK YOU S-SIR!"

the snake man Got the blade out of the man there was a loud grunt.

The snake man spoke walking away from the bleeding man "oh and one more thing. "

"Y-yes?"

The man smirked "My name is orochimaru.. don't forget it. Hear that name around you? Better run. Cause if i don't find this Naruto person you're dead? Understand?"

"Y-y-yes!" The man got up and ran the othet direction, thinking god he was alive.

Orochimaru laughed maniacally 

"Naruto Uzumaki...I'm coming for you." In a flash he was running to Leaf village. 

'naruto Uzumaki...yes you'll do lovely.'

 

 


End file.
